Scarred
by chman21
Summary: The life of a young wizard boy changes forever when he is taken to a school for young wizards and witches. However, as the boy grows older he discovers a horrific secret about his family. The boy disparately tries to change his deadly fate, but as he will soon learn; all magic comes with a price.


**Scarred**

Many years ago in the early days of the Enchanted Forest an old, wealthy, overweight merchant lived in a beautiful manor with his young and attractive wife and his spoiled son who was almost as overweight as he was. The wife in her fancy dress entered the filthiest room of the house, the cellar. Underneath the cellar stairs slept a young scrawny pasty boy wearing nothing but rags with dirty jet black, a pair of lovely green eyes, and a scar upon his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

The young mother immediately kicked the young boy and shouted "Wake up you useless child!"

At the sound of her words the boy woke up and put on his round spectacles. The boy stood on his knees frightened of the woman.

"All you do is sleep!" she shouted "You should be grateful we allow you to live here! "

"My apologies, madam," the boy said in fear.

"Very well," replied the mother "The three of us will be out this afternoon, when we return home I expect the daily chores to be completed or he shall not receive super for a whole week, do you understand?"

The boy nodded in agreement.

"Very well, you can start by chopping the wood, then go to the well in the woods and fetch some water, after that you may the clean the manor. I expect to find no dirt or filth anywhere or there will be sever consequences! Have dinner prepared for us by the time we return."

The family left the poor alone in the manor to complete the housework as usual.

As he picked up an axe and began to prepare to chop the wood he said to himself "I wish I did not have so much work to do."

As the boy left to chop wood a remarkable thing happened. Upon his spoken words the old broom behind him stood up by itself completely animated. The broom walked on its straws as if they were legs and had grown two wooden arms he used to carry buckets. As the boy was chopping wood the broom traveled to the well and began delivering water to the manor back and forth. It was not until the boy set foot inside the house that he realized what had happened.

The boy not only saw the broom moving like a person, but the cellar floors were completely flooded with the water the broom had delivered. The boy did not know what to think of this. This was not the only peculiar think to happen to him in his eleven years of living, but he could not think about how this happened, all he knew was that he had to put a stop to this before his masters returned home. The boy raised the axe and split the broom into two. He thought it was the end of it for a second, but the broom did not just reassemble itself, the two split pieces of the broom had become two separate brooms moving about.

The boy tried again to split the brooms with his axes, but the more he split them the more of them appeared; eventually the brooms turned into an army as the water rose from the cellar and onto the top floor.

"Please stop!" the boy commanded.

But no matter what he tried the brooms could not be stopped. The boy knew his masters would be absolutely furious if they saw this disaster. The boy attempted many more times to stop the brooms, but his worst fears were realized and the mother, father, and son came home to see the floors completely drenched in water and an army of animated brooms. The mother almost fainted at the sight of it while the boy stood still like a statue expecting the worst to come.

"What is this?" the mother asked in fear.

"Please, allow me to explain," the boy begged.

"You!" the father shouted "You caused this, you bewitched the brooms! You tried to drown us! You tried to drown the entire village!"

"No, I swear, it was an accident! I have no idea how this could have happened!"

"I knew you were nothing but trouble ever since we met!" shouted the son.

"I have had enough of you and these incidents!" yelled the mother.

The mother dragged the boy by the ear as her husband and son followed.

"We are taking you to the king right away!" she stated "We will have him decide your fate!"

The family and their servant stood before the king of the kingdom they received in. The boy had endured many cruel punishments from his masters, but never had he had to face royalty in such a manner. He had no idea what to expect. The boy was so frightened of the fate that awaited him he was almost paralyzed with fear. The king stood on his throne in an unpleasant manner waiting to hear from the family.

"Your majesty, this boy has been causing us trouble for years now," the mother stated "We found him on our doorstep when he was only an infant and raised him as our own. We provided him with a roof under his head and food to eat, but he repays by bring chaos into our lives. Strange things have been happening to us ever since we took him in. He talks to snakes, things in our house fall for no reason, and today he enchanted an army of brooms to flood our house and drown us all! This boy is absolute a menace. He must be put to death immediately!"

"Please, it is not my fault," he begged.

"Let the boy speak," the king commanded "What is your name child?"

"My name is Harry," he answered "Harry Potter, my name was written in the note I was left with as a baby."

"To you confess to performing any act of the supernatural?"

"Why, yes, but it is not my fault. Mysterious things have been happening to ever since I was a small child. I have no idea what causes it, it just happens. Please, your majesty, do not kill me! I do not deserve this, please!"

"Do not listen to a word he says!" shouted the father "If you allow him to live he shall curse the entire the village! You must seek action against him!"

"No, I would never do such a thing!"

"I am afraid I must agree with the Dursley family," said the king "You have proven yourself to be of the supernatural and therefor you cannot be trust. You must be executed at once," he declared.

The Dursleys smiled grimly at the king's degree while poor Harry was in tears over the king's decision. Two royal guards were summoned to escort Harry to the guillotine. Before they could lay a finger upon him everyone in the room stood still, absolutely still and silent as if they were frozen. Harry pandered what had just occurred until a mysterious figure in a violet cloak appeared before him carrying a fancy dark wooden stick.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I have frozen them in time," the figure answered "But do not worry, they shall resume movement momentarily. It is a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter."

"How do you know my name?" he asked in fear.

"Do not be frightened, I know all about you, and what you are."

"What am I?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Why yes," the man replied while pulling down his hood to reveal himself to be an elderly man with long silver hair and a beard wearing a pair of spectacles shaped like crescent moons.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am known to many as Dumbledore, Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked "And what do you mean you know what I am, please explain."

"Now calm down, everything shall be explained shortly. For you see Harry, you are not a normal boy. You have a special gift Harry, you can perform magic."

"Magic?" Harry asked.

"Indeed, for you are a wizard Harry."

"A wizard?" Harry asked.

"Yes, just like your father and his father before him and many generations back."

Harry stood there and began to think about all that had happened in life. No everything seemed clear; the brooms, his communication with snakes, he was a wizard.

Harry felt many emotions at the moment discovering his true identity, but his next question was "What are you doing here?"

"You are eleven years old are you not?"

Harry nodded in agreement.

"This means you are now of age to attend."

"Attend what?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore answered.

"Hogwarts?" asked Harry "I have never heard of such a place."

"Of course not, it exists within in a separate realm from here; a realm where no mortal man can set foot. This realm is indeed of great magic, but the muggles, non-magical people as we call them, fear the mystical creatures of the world. In the realm I am taking you to however you shall be accepted as you are. I am the headmaster of the school you shall soon attend. It is a place where children such as you are educated in the ways of magic. I have taught many prominent wizards in witches over the years; including your parents."

"My parents?" Harry, who knew nothing of his parents, asked "You knew my parents."

"Indeed; Lillian and James were good people indeed, it is truly unfortunate what happened to them, may they rest in peace."

"How did my parents die?" a curious Harry asked.

"You are not ready for such things," Dumbledore answered "You shall be able to know the truth when you are older, but now I cannot reveal anything to you. Allow me to continue, you shall live with me during the summer when school is dismissed, I shall take good care of you during your stay are Hogwarts, you may act as my apprentice and allow me to prepare you to become the great wizard I know you will be someday, just like your parents were."

"You will take good care of me?" Harry asked.

"I shall raise you as my own child, you will never have to cater to this horrid muggles ever again, I promise."

Harry almost had tears in his eyes, for once his life he had found what he always wanted; a loving family.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," said Harry.

"You are very welcome," Dumbledore said hugging Harry.

"Now, we shall travel to my realm."

Harry and Dumbledore stood before a brick wall as Dumbledore tapped a few bricks with his wand.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"We shall be going to a world known as the Wizarding World."

To Harry's amazement bricks began to shift to the side, creating a giant doorway in the wall which revealed a bright white light up head. Harry and Dumbledore stepped through the hole leaving the Enchanted Forest far behind.


End file.
